How Jack asked Hiccup out
by Aroski156
Summary: Jack finally got the courage to do what they both have been wanting for a while.


This is my first go at writing so please leave some helpful comments/critiques!

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians

Hiccup awakes to a sharp tapping on his window, ignoring it he burrows down into his warm green blanket. The tapping sounds again, he rolls over to find a certain white haired spirit outside his window. Hiccup sighs getting up and tucking his blanket around him, he opens the window to the frigidly cold air that rushes in.

"What do you want at," Hiccup checks his bedside clock "2:00 am?"

"I have a surprise for you," Jack smirks, and although Hiccup would never admit it, it makes his stomach flutter.

"Can't it wait til morning?" Hiccup asks with a yawn.

"Nope now come on!" Jack says his smirk widening.

"What could possibly be so important?" Hiccup asks out of pure stubbornness, he would give into Jack, he always did.

"I told you its a surprise!"

Hiccup glared but then Jack pulled out the puppy dog look, big blue eyes peaking out from below pale eye lashes, lower lip pushed out a bit and trembling.

Hiccup sighs in defeat pulling on his boots as Jack gives a whoop of happiness.

Jack had led them into the forest behind Hiccups house, Hiccup loved it there, it's where he met Toothless, his first and most loyal friend who happened to be a black cat. Its also one of the only places where he could think without anyone judging him. But now in the dark it seemed kind of creepy. Dark shadows seemed to stretch towards them and the trees waved their hands almost angrily in the winter wind, but Hiccup trusted the frosty spirit, even though most of what he did border lined on insane.

Suddenly Jack stopped and covered Hiccups eyes then led him a few more steps, repositioned him, and then uncovered Hiccups eyes.

Hiccup gasped as his eyes widened at the sight before him, ice sculptures of everything and anything, ranging from flowers to giant snowflakes, to one of the dragons Hiccup so often talked about and these icy lamps that gave off low blue light. "Jack?"

"Hiccup?"

"What is all this?"

POV change.

Now that was a loaded question, Jack thought. Just what was all of this? This was Jack facing up to his feelings, Jack finally telling Hiccup that he had been in love with him practically since he met him.

About how when he was talking about something he was passionate about his amazing green eyes would shine with such light that would fill Jack with such joy, and the way his blush went all the way from his ears to his neck to where Jack couldn't see it due to Hiccups shirt made Jack want to kiss the ever living daylights out of him. But what Jack liked the most were those adorable freckles, the ones Hiccup hated with a passion and wanted to be rid of. But Jack thought they were amazing, those brown dots splashed across his face and how-

Hiccup was staring at him waiting for an answer, Jack mentally shook himself and smiled, time to buck up and face it Jack thought "Hiccup Haddock," Jack started slowly "this is my attempt to court you."

Those green eyes widened and then the worst thing happened, Hiccup started _laughing_.

Jack hung his head in shame, blushing lavender as something twisted painfully deep inside of him, "I-I'm s-sorry," Jack stuttered out, "I'll just go."

Jack turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Jack, Jack look at me." Hiccup said quietly but firmly.

When Jack refused to Hiccup cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his cool lips. The kiss was short and gentle, and everything a first kiss should be.

Parting to only an inch or two away Hiccup gave a small smile "I laughed because the fact that you went through this much trouble just to ask me out when you could've just asked me while hanging out this afternoon is completely ridiculous," Hiccup paused "and the fact that you used the word court, who says that anymore?" His tone is gentle and affectionate belying the fact he just had just teased him and Jack can't help but be happy.

Jack looked up with wide eyes and smiled, it was a small smile, so unlike Hiccup had ever seen on the playful spirit it was filled with love and gentleness and that's how Hiccup knew that this would work out, whatever this was.


End file.
